meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 24
Title: Cool Guy Starring Roles: Jayden Montoya And NepalRawr Appearances: Mabel Pines Samuel Mora And Kyle Broflovski (Picture) *Mabel and Samuel watches Jayden doing stunts with a motorbike over a huge ramp* Jayden: Look ladies and gentlemen! I am gonna do a stunt! *Jayden rides BUT lost the grab and very huge crash on a pic of Kyle, Jayden's face replace's Kyle on it* Ouch! *After that, Jayden is after that outside and cries with Nepal to the right of him* Jayden: ;( *Cries* I am a failure! ;( I am not a good artist! Nepal: <:) Raa? Jayden: What do ya mean? Nepal: RAA! Jayden: Ok, i believe in you! *Jayden does so again, however he lost the grab again and crashes, later covered in bandaid* Jayden: I can't continue... Nepal: RAA! Jayden: Eh now? *Jayden sighs so sad sighs* Sigh, fine! *Sighs too much?* *Jayden jumps a skipping rope BUT cuts his own legs off* Jayden: YEOW! Ugh! Nepal: RAWR! Jayden: *Crosses arms of course crosses on anger eh crosses!* NEVER! Nepal: RAWR! Jayden: I won't do it again! Nepal: Raa! Jayden: I said... Sigh fine! *Later, Jayden announce* Jayden: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I am gonna jump from trampoline to trampoline across a ring of fire, a pool with a shark under, a huge cactus field and have the last trampoline in end however i do a stung! The shark was needed? Anyway, start! *Beautiful music starts playing as Jayden in slow motion runs, as he jumps from trampoline to trampoline he is now closer but the last trampoline made him touch the fire on the ring, the slow motion and beautiful music stops as he gets pain!* GAH! *Falls in shark pool, shark attacks Jayden* BAD SHARK! AAAH! It is not needed, ah! *Escaped luckily, however crawls throught the cactus field* Groan... Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, *Gets up on last trampoline* Ugh, geranimooo! *Lands RIGHT on his face* UGH! Nepal: ^^ Raa? ;) :(... Jayden: ;( THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTH! Ya made me a failure, i ain't a cool guy! *Cries* Look what ya done to me, the people gonna laugh at me! Audience: YAAAY! COOL! ^^! AMAZING! Jayden: Whaaat? :O? Nepal: RAAAA? :O?...? Jayden: Nepal... *Hugs and kisses Nepal* Thanks man, thanks man indeed man, now many people will remember how awesome i am! How can i repay you? Nepal: RAA! Jayden: A shark? *Shark eats Jayden* Crowd/Audience: (Audience maybe? *Shrugs*!) AAAAH! Nepal: >:) Raaa! *Attacks shark, it swallows Nepal, Nepal pretty sure knew what he did, he wanted to be eaten since Nepal pretty sure have TNT in his mouth, Nepal now pretty sure winks at camera as closing iris is closing, an explosion is heard from The TNT, tho the ending is then here, The TNT killed Nepal, Jayden (IF he didn't die yet), and The Shark!* Winner: Samuel Mora: Samuel: Me? Well, i can announce the shark is dead! *Crowd cheers* Thank you all, thanks! *Bows!* The End! Category:Blog posts